Papu Papu
Papu Papu is a Samoan CAW Wrestler signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling. He is currently one half of the ECW Tag Team Champions with Nanook of the North. History in ECW Original Series Papu Papu debuted on Episode 1, competing in a first round match in a tournament for the ECW Championship, defeating Adam Pulp. On Episode 2, Papu Papu competed in the tournament semi-finals against Tyrant, in a winning effort after an interference from Devin Foolhardy. On Episode 3, Papu Papu teamed with Tyrant to face Devin Foolhardy and Papu Papu's opponent in the tournament finals, Tank, in a Tag Team Elimination match, Tank and Papu Papu were the final 2 in the match, but the match ended in a draw when Tank and Papu Papu were both counted out. At December to Dismember, Papu faced Tank in the tournament finals in a Steel Cage Match, Papu lost the match when Tank escaped the cage, marking Papu's first loss in ECW. On Episode 4, Papu got a rematch against Tank for the ECW Championship, but the match ended in a no contest after an interference from Tyrant. On Episode 6, Tyrant & Papu Papu faced Tank & Wesley Underhook, in a losing effort after getting disqualified. At Armageddon, Papu Papu fought Wesley Underhook to a double countout, but after the match, both men continued to fight in the parking lot. On Episode 7, Papu Papu got into a fight with Tyrant in the ring, which ended when Tyrant was attacked by Brent. On Episode 9, Papu Papu teamed with Brent in a tag team elimination match against Tyrant and Wesley Underhook, which Papu and Brent won after Brent eliminated Tyrant and Papu eliminated Wesley Underhook, making him submit to a bearhug. At Survivor Series, Papu Papu competed in the Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship. He made it to the final 3, but was eliminated by Brent, which was the first time Papu Papu had ever been pinned in ECW. On Episode 10, Papu Papu (Bandaged up from injuries sustained in the Elimination Chamber) defeated JBL in a singles match, after the match, Papu was challenged to a match on the next episode by Sermon Bundy. On Episode 11, Papu and Sermon's match was made part of the Beat The Clock Spring to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW Championship, Papu lost the match to Sermon in 6 minutes and 46 seconds. On Episode 13, Papu competed in a Fatal 4-Way Match against Antonio the Awesome, JBL and the eventual winner, Sermon Bundy. At The Great American Bash, Papu Papu was the 5th entrant in a 10-Man Money in the Bank match, where he eliminated Shant, Yoshiharu Kitari, Chad (Who had helped him eliminate Shant & Yoshi K), Sermon Bundy & JBL. Making it to the final 2 in the match, Papu almost won the match, but celebrated too early and was then eliminated by the winner, Eric Samoyd. This was Papu's last appearance in the original series of ECW. Revival On Episode 2 of ECW's return, Papu Papu returned to ECW, being revealed as the mystery opponent of Brent in the first round of a tournament for the vacant ECW Championship. Brent defeated Papu Papu after an interference from eventual tournament winner, Colossus. On Episode 3, Papu interfered in the tournament semi-final match between Brent and Tyrant. Papu hit both men with a steel chair, but hit Tyrant first, causing Brent to be disqualified. On Episode 4, Papu Papu teamed with Tyrant and Mark Brandle against Brent, Colossus and Devin Foolhardy in a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match. Papu Papu eliminated Foolhardy and Brent before Brandle eliminated Colossus, causing Papu's team to win with a clean sweep. After the match, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair, came out to make a Triple Threat Match between Papu, Tyrant and Brandle, with the winner taking Tyrant's place in the ECW Championship match at the upcoming CPV. Papu lost the match to Tyrant. At Night of Champions, Papu faced Brent in a back and forth match that finally ended when Brent defeated Papu. On Episode 6, Papu Papu competed in a Qualifying Match against Mark Brandle, for the upcoming Money in the Bank Match at the upcoming CPV. Papu won the match to qualify for the Money in the Bank match. On Episode 7, Papu Papu faced Tyrant in a losing effort. At No Way Out, Papu Papu entered the 6-Man Money in the Bank Battle Royal against Brent, Tyrant, Nanook of the North, Abraham Little and Melvin Moon. Papu was the third elimination when he was eliminated by eventual winner, Brent. On Episode 9, Papu Papu faced Prototype in the opening match of the night, in a winning effort. On Episode 11, Papu Papu competed against Brent, Tyrant and Nanook of the North in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match to determine the Number #1 Contender for the ECW Championship. After Papu pinned Nanook for the first elimination (Marking the first time in ECW that Nanook had been pinned), Papu was eliminated by Brent. On Episode 12, Papu Papu faced Abraham Little in a winning effort, despite a distraction from Nanook of the North. Later that night, after the main event, Nanook and Papu brawled backstage. At Royal Rumble, Papu appeared as the 28th entrant, lasting 4 minutes 25 seconds before being eliminated by Tyrant. On Episode 13, Papu competed in a singles match against Nanook of the North, in a losing effort. After the match, Nanook offered a handshake, but Papu refused the offer. On Episode 14, Papu faced Biggs Smith in a winning effort. After the match, Papu was attacked by Taye Williams, while Biggs was attacked by Nanook of the North. Papu was able to fight off Taye. On Episode 15, after Chi-Town Slide defeated Chad in a handicap match, Nanook and Papu Papu came out to attack Chi-Town Slide, seemingly forming an alliance. On Episode 16, Papu Papu and Nanook defeated The Hannity Brothers to become the number 1 contenders for the ECW Tag Team Championships at Bad Company. At Bad Company, Papu and Nanook defeated Chi-Town Slide to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Papu Papu Driver (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver) {2015-Present} ** Samoan Spin (Fireman's Carry Cutter) * Signature Moves ** Corner Slingshot Seated Senton {2015-2016} ** Military Press Powerslam {2016-2017} ** Running Splash {2016-2017} ** Side Slam {2018-Present} * Nicknames ** "The Beast" ** "The Samoan Bastard" ** "The Samoan Warrior" * Entrance Themes ** "Shango Tango" by Jim Johnston Championships & Accomplishments *'Extreme CAW Wrestling' ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current, with Nanook of the North) Trivia * Papu Papu is named after a character in Crash Bandicoot. Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:Misc Hometown Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Super Heavyweights Category:ECW Tag Team Champions